Kal-El (Injustice)
Injustice: Year Two Injustice: Year Three Injustice: Gods Among Us Years later, Superman rules the world and thinks of bringing order to it in a necessary way with Batman opposing it. During Story Mode, this leads Batman to bring in different Justice Leaguers from another reality where the bomb never went off due to Green Arrow being dead in their current timeline as his DNA was needed to unlock a Kryptonite weapon to disable Superman. However, though Lex Luthor (who, in this timeline, was a double agent working in secret for Batman) attempts to use the weapon after setting the Justice League Watchtower on self-destruct to distract Superman long enough, the plan fails. The main-universe Batman realizes they need their Superman to stop this Superman, and succeeds after defeating the alternate-universe Batman who was in disbelief. After the main-universe Superman arrives and defeats Doomsday (Who was controlled by the alternate-universe Superman with a collar), the alternate-universe Superman confronts him, where they exchange their different points of view and the alternate-universe Superman points out his plan to travel back to the main-universe to reunite with Lois, despite that as the main-universe Superman pointed out, Lois would be horrified just by seeing the man that he has become. After the main-universe Superman defeats him, the alternate Superman is locked up in a cell equipped with special lamps that emit red solar radiation to negate his powers. | Powers = | Abilities = * : In combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. * : Superman display an unusually high level of intelligence, maintaining a high degree of control over his powers, being an experienced tactician and scientist. * : Superman was originally a optimistic and benevolent individual with an unyielding resolve. After his fall from grace, however, his strength of will became darker and Superman became a tyrannical autocrat who sought to destroy his enemies no matter the cost. * : When he was a superhero, Superman had the ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. But after becoming the High Councilor of the Regime, Superman became a brutal and pragmatic tyrant who inspired his followers to seek victory at any cost and destroy anyone who stood in their way. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman was voiced by George Newbern. * Superman does not respond to the name Clark Kent, seeing his human name as being beneath him and the genetics behind his Kryptonian name to pronounce him superior and dominant to Earth and its citizens. * Unlike the other Superman, this Superman said the line "May Rao have mercy on his soul." instead of "May God have mercy on his soul.". This indicates that he worships the sun deity of his late home planet of Krypton rather than the deity of the humans he rules over. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Wonder Woman's Love Interests Category:Regime members